harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle confronts Molly
A lioness is at her most dangerous, defending mate and cub and den. Molly finds that out the hard way, when Michelle, Sheila's mother, goes after the wicked woman after Sheila's heart attack. Bill Wolfe: "This is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls, is brought to you by Duz. Now with new american glasses inside. Duz. Honest American Value. And by Zest. The Deodorant bar that leaves no sticky soap film, so you feel really clean." At Harper Memorial Hospital, everyone in the Watkins and Harper families were waiting to hear word on Sheila. Sheila had a mild heart attack while she was confronting Molly Wainwright. Everyone was waiting to hear from the doctor about her. Later on, Dr. Steinbach came out and had a smile on her face. "Good news, all," she smiled, "the heart had no real damage, and we got rid of a very small blockage, and she should be fine in a few days!" Dylan was jubilant. So was Alex. "May we see her?" Marie said. "She's been asking for everyone," Dr. Steinbach smiled, "right now, Allen is in there." "Understandably," Ashlea Frazier smiled, "him being married to her and all." "But that brings up the main issue," Michael said, "It's Molly. Had she decided not to confront Sheila, then she wouldn't be in the mess she is in." "I agree, Mike," Samantha said, "something HAS to be done about that woman." "But what?" Michelle said, "We've tried everything possible, and she just flaunts her disrespect in our faces!" "We'll just keep trying," Michael said, "we're not known for quitting." "That's right," Rosemary said, "We've never given up." Michelle nodded, feeling bouyed by her brother and niece's determination, "I agree, everyone," she said, "we'll put her down!" Anyssa nodded, "True, Mother," she said, "she cannot get away with this! First her antics shot Susie's stress level through the roof, and now she did the same thing to Sheila!" "We'll deal with her, honey," Michelle assured Anyssa, "and we will make her pay for all she did to Sheila." Meanwhile, Molly was laughing out loud at what she had done. She had finally eliminated her arch-enemy. Her triumph was just beginning. (Mid-Break Announcement. Bill Wolfe: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls.") Bill Wolfe: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls. This part is brought to you by Coast. The deodorant soap that brings you back to life. Coast deodorant soap, the Eye Opener; and by Dawn, the dishwashing liquid that does more than just cut grease, it takes grease out of your way." Molly was roaring with laughter at the sight of her arch-enemy falling down to the floor in the throes of a heart attack! The sight of that stupid Sheila Watkins was just so FUNNY! However, a visitor she had made her merriment stop immediately. It was Sheila's mother, Michelle Harper, who had stomped over to the Supermax cell to give this troublemaker what for. "You unmitigated slut!" Michelle said, furiously, "I've never thought much of you, granted. I know you've caused Sheila a lot of misery and heartache, and now you've nearly killed my little girl!" "Oh please!" Molly hooted, "What about all that misery that your damned father did to me?!" You stupid lot know NOTHING about what he did to me!" "My father did to you what he was supposed to do," Michelle raged, "you were caught cheating on your math test, and he expelled you; then you had the nerve to threaten MY daughter, and you were barred from the grounds of the Academy! Now you put her in the hospital with a heart attack!" "Why," Molly laughed, "did she die?!" "You would so love that, wouldn't you?!" Michelle spat in white hot fury, "You would love to see Sheila dead, but NO! She's NOT dead, you miserable, lying conniving bitch!! She was feeling a lot better when she was awake. She had a mild blockage, and they eliminated it immediately! She is well on the road to recovery!" Michelle smiled at the angry frown on Molly's face! "NO!" she exploded, "NO! NO! I wanted that bitch to DIE! She badmouthed my lovely sacred marriage to Joe Wainwright!" Now it was Michelle's turn to laugh. "Lovely?! Sacred?!" she scoffed, "Your marriage to Sheila's unlamentable father was NOTHING but a stupid farce! You caused my children to change their last names to Harper. You are the architect of this misery, not us!" Molly threw herself against the plexiglas wall, her face ugly and mean, "I will destroy this entire town, and all the damned people who live in it too!" Michelle laughed as the scurrulous Molly ranted and raved! "DON'T YOU DARE TO LAUGH AT ME!" Molly screamed, "NOBODY LAUGHS AT MOLLY! I AM PURE SWEET AND INNOCENT!" Michelle howled with laughter as she raged even more. "Watching you look and act like a fool is the best medicine in the world!" Michelle laughed as she walked out of the cell block. Molly threw herself against the unyielding plexiglas, all the while screaming and cussing. "DAMN THEM ALL!" she screamed in abject fury, "I WANTED HER TO DIE! AND SHE STILL LIVES TO SPITE ME! ME!!!! GOOD, SWEET, KIND MOLLY!" Michelle went back to the hospital to be with her daughter. She would fix that Molly once and for all herself. If she had to. Fool me once, Molly Wainwright, she thought, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me! But there won't be a third time, Wainwright, I promise you THAT!! You just wait and see. You will find a mother is at her most ferocious defending mate and cub and den! You stole Joe from me, but I will be damned if you try to steal my daughters from me! And this not just for Sheila, but also for Anyssa and for Susie, and Dylan, and everyone else that you've harmed and angered and humiliated over the course of these years! You will burn for what you did to my family! You've got a war on your sleazy hands now, you vicious slut, and believe me, the Harpers will destroy YOU, and you will NEVER make a mockery of this town again! What will happen next? *Molly has made a deadly enemy in Michelle, how will it be when the two cross swords? Bill Wolfe: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila